Middleland Chronicles
by Souls of Hades
Summary: With his new friend,Gregor accidently falls back into the Underland 4 years later. What do you get when land between Over and Under is discovered, new characters await, old characters come back, a betrayal, and some romance: THE MIDDLELAND CHRONICLES!
1. Chapter 1

This fanficiton story is being worked on by 2 authors. Me (Virawl) and my friend (Dead Dude Walking). We're sharing this account to bring you: **The Middleland Chronicles! **Yeah, so, if you've seen something like this before, most likely, I (Virawl) wrote something like this, but deleted it. Now I've picked up on this again, but with the help of Dude Dude Walking. Together, while alternating between chapters, we hope to bring to you, our most loyal and trustworthy fans, a decent story you'd very much enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a certain stench in the air. The only stench a sixteen year-old's dirty laundry could produce. And it wafted everywhere, and up Gregor's nostrils. He cringed, but still carried the load down the stairs of his apartment building. As he tried to hold his breath the rest of the trip down, he wondered if he had enough change to pay for the wash. His family was back on tough times. What, with the economy crisis, and that monster bill they needed to pay for their grandmother's funeral, there was hardly enough cash to pass by every week. Their planned move away from the city was canceled. Their plans to even get away from this apartment, which they've still been living in for the past four years; canceled.

On the last flight of stairs, on the second floor, Gregor dropped a ragged T-shirt. "Great." He mumbled under his hot breath. He tried reaching down to grab it, but with the armful of laundry tucked between his hands, he couldn't reach or see it. He ended up looking stupid and blinding flailing his arms to locate it.

"Looking for this?" A familiar, yet new voice called from the other side of the mountain of clothing.

"Yeah, thanks." Gregor said, standing, hoping his new friend didn't see him struggling to find the shirt. His new friend was Scott Richmond, or his only friend to be exact. They were both loners in their school, so why not? Scott recently moved into the apartment a few weeks ago, and they were instant friends since then. He was tall, lanky, and smiled too much. His blackish-brown spiky hair was most of the time, drenched in hair jell. The sixteen year old always wore some kind of T-shirt advertising a concert that happened a few years ago, and baggy, ripped jeans.

"On your way to do laundry too?" He asked. Gregor could just see over his load of dirty clothes, and all he saw was Scott's spiky hair just sticking up over his own mountain.

"Yeah." Gregor said, beginning to finish the walk downstairs.

Once they both reached ground level, they turned right, and walked past the apartment's laundry room. Gregor continued along, while Scott turned into the room.

Scoot noticed that Gregor went by the supposed destination. "Hey, aren't you doing your laundry? It's right here."

"Uh…" Gregor stopped and stumbled. How was he going to explain to Scott that his mother supposedly banned him and his sisters from entering the laundry room because she was afraid giant animals miles beneath the city would abduct them? He would most likely sound crazy. "I…uh… my mom said the ones here are…dirty?"

"Dirty?" Scott raised one of his eyebrows skeptically. He opened the last dryer and peeked in."Looks clean to me."

"Well… it's what my mom thinks, not me. I just follow the rules around here." Uh-oh. If there was one thing Gregor should never mention around Scott, it was rules and authority. Scott was kind of… no… extremely rebellious. The reason he's a misfit at school was because he kept acting out at school. He and authority figures do not mix. The boy gets in way to many fights with his parents to count.

"Rules? Are you serious Gregor? Rules?" His voice rose.

"Uh… I just… I just got to go, okay?" Gregor stammered, appearing in the doorway to witness Scott's anger level going up.

"Fine. Sometimes, I don't get you Gregor. Sometimes, you and your family are so…so… weird!"

Gregor was not shocked at this. He was always used to people being suspicious of his family. What, with his youngest sister Boots, who goes on and on about giant cockroaches, and his dad's mysterious, incurable illness. "Yeah, sorry I'm so weird." Gregor looked away.

"Whatever." Scott spat. Sometimes, he can really rude when he's angry. He finally decided to continue along with his laundry. Stuffing the pile of dirty laundry into the washing machine, he stepped back to retrieve a quarter from his pocket. While rummaging, one fell out and rolled across the stained tile floor, to the last dryer, at the back of the room. The coin spun and wedged itself in the back of the machine. "Great." Scott muttered, lumbering towards the dryer to reach for the change.

Gregor was now worried. That dryer was the reason his mom marked the Laundry Room off limits. To be exact, what was behind the dryer.

"Argh!" Scott groaned, realizing that the quarter was too deep behind to just reach his large hands in. He pulled the large dryer out with a grunt, and peered behind, into the dust and cob webs. Bad idea. The coin was entangled in the mess. Warily, he eased his hands into the webs, hoping there were no spiders present. One more thing to know about Scott. He hated spiders. Gregor, still standing at the door couldn't help, but release a smirk at this.

The arachnaphobic looked away and tried to ignore the fact that he was wrist-deep in cobwebs that might very well house those horrific, eight-legged creatures. Just when Gregor was enjoying his friend squirm, everything went wrong. Suddenly, the metal grate of and air vent sprang open behind the dryer, clanging against the wall. A mist leaked out before Gregor or Scott could react. The misty arm wrapped around Scott and before he knew it, dragged him through the opening.

Without thinking twice of his actions, Gregor dropped the clothes pile and sprang into the hole, barely squeezing his grown body through the metal rims. Once drenched in complete darkness, he realized how stupid this was. He was going back to the Underland again!

* * *

Again, this first (And short, and crappy), chapter was written by Virawl. The next will be by Dead Dude Walking. So don't complain if it sounds different! Read and Review people!

**UPDATE: **Sorry for the massive delay, fans. Dead Dude is slacking on his side of the story. I shall pester him about it, and if he doesn't come up with it soon, I shall write the 2nd Chapter, okay?

**UPDATE 2: **So many errors... xox Excuse me for being human and making mistakes. Anyway, I gave Dead Dude a deadline to have his chapter. If it isn't up by this weekend, I'll type it. Sorry, again! Mid-terms are such a pain! :X

-Virawl


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait and to my friend virawl I was not slacking I had technical difficulties. Thanks for your awesome reviews. I will do song references now to show the difference between us. The song today is Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence. Now lets move on with the chronicles.

* * *

My first few thoughts were, as I plummeted to my death, "C_rap now we're both going to die. What will I tell my mom?", _but I thought that was a bit much. Besides the currents would keep us from falling to our death. Boy was I wrong. The currents seemed a lot more weaker over the past four years. Now we where dropping like flies. I tried to scream to Scott to grab on to something but my voice couldn't be heard over his screams. I tried my luck but was met with nothing but wall. I remembered that the other times I was here there was nothing there but this time it was different, I felt a ledge and seen light coming from the tunnel but I was dropping to fast to hold on. I started thinking that we were totally going to die any second now but in a couple seconds we started to slow down and ended up gracefully landing on my face.

"Oh shiz! Oh fffuu-! Oh crap we are in Hell man! We're dead!" Scott screamed.

I almost forgot he was here, "Scott we are not dead, I've been here before. Welcome to the Underland." I introduced.

After awhile of explaining everything to Scott we began to walk.

" Your shizzing me dude." He said at first but was proven wrong when we came across our first Underlandian creature. A Gnawer.

Now I suspect the peace was still going on strong after I left but I still attacked. I started to rage and I started to get into it when I seen something that froze my blood. An X on its snout. I stopped but that was my mistake as the tail slapped me in the back and made me trip.

"Oh crap, please God I don't want to die." I heard Scott pray. _Scott prayed?_

"That's how it's done," I heard a gruff voice say. "Welcome back, boy."

"Glad to be back Ripred." I said.

"Who's your friend?" Ripred asked.

"Scott meet Ripred, Ripred meet Scott." I said.

"Ripred as in the giant rat that kills everything and asks questions later?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Ripred responded.

"You should totally be like a god or something." Scott said in awe.

Ripred really liked that comment because he brightened up.

"Yes I should. Well anyway lets get you to the palace we have friends to see." Ripred said and together we were off. We walked silently for a few minutes before Ripred perked up again and said, "Oh, and I think you may like this!" He tossed an iPod Touch into my hands.

"How?" I questioned, turning it on.

"Dropped a while back. Kept it just in case." He briefly explained, before starting off again.

Walking in the halls brought back memories that I tried to burry but to no avail. Every once in a while I here someone say_ "Oh my Prophecy, the Warrior has returned!"_ or something like that_._ Once even a "O_h no, more love troubles with the Queen, just walked in."_ I didn't know what they meant but didn't ask. Soon the voices got annoying so I decided to use the iTouch.

I went to artist and turned to Evanescence. Luckily, the previous owner had a song I liked. I started to listen to Wake Me Up Inside.

_How can you see into my eyes_  
_Like open doors?_  
_Lading you down into my core,_  
_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back_  
_Home._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Before I come undone._  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,_  
_You can't just leave me._  
_Breathe into me and make me real._  
_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Before I come undone._  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._  
_(I've been living a lie._  
_There's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_  
_Without your love, darling._  
_Only you are the life among the dead._

_(All of this sight,_  
_I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark_  
_but you were there in front of me)_  
_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._  
_I've got to open my eyes to everything._  
_(Without a thought_  
_Without a voice_  
_Without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here._  
_There must be something more)._  
_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Before I come undone._  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._  
_(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

"Yo, Gregor we're here." Scott said.

I turned off my new iTouch to save the battery. I braced myself and walked in the room. What I didn't expect was a full fledged council meeting and people yelling and screaming.

"Guys, guys!" I tried to quiet down but nobody would listen.

I was pissed but more importantly I thought, "What was going on!". No one noticed me and they kept screaming. Finally I had it.

"SHUT THE F-K UP!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Every one gasped and one guy fell off the railing. "The Warrior..." they kept mumbling to themselves.

"Gregor." I heard a soft voice whisper.

I turned my head and seen the most beautiful girl ever. Period. Luxa. She was just standing there ever so gracefully. I'm ashamed to say I noticed she grew more. I'm sorry, blame it on the hormones.

"Luxa." I said.

In the next seconds she was in my arms crying. "I missed you." she kept repeating.

"Gregor! It is you. You've grown my friend." It was Mareth and he came with Howard and Hazard. Greetings came all around and I had to introduce Scott of course. He looked shy for the first time in his life.

"Hi." He replied sheepishly.

"Hello." Said an unknown voice.

"I'm Gregor. The Warrior." I stated. I never played that card but for some reason I felt that I should.

"Oh. _He_ isn't going to like this." I heard Howard mumble under his breath.

All of a sudden Luxa looked guilty.

"Gregor this is Xander he is my spouse, we will be wed in seven days." She said.

I blanked out. She left me? We've never really been together but still... she didn't love me? All that was running through my head was:

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(I cant wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside._  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._

* * *

How you like chapter 2? Sorry for the long wait. How do you like my song reference. That's how you tell the difference by us 2 authors. Well bye for now. Find out what's going to happen next time so you have to wait for the chronicles to continue. Read and Review people!

-Dead Dude

Side Note: Ahem. I had to edit and tone this down a bit, since the original had an excess smathering of... uh... profound language. Keeping in mind that this is suppose to be kind of kid friendly, I don't think we should have this kind of language usage. Oh, and if I have time, the next Chapter can be up as early as this weekend! Again, read and review if you wish for this to continue! I know there are some amazing fans for this! Show your awesomeness by review!

-Virawl


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so I am in the presence of 'The Warrior', huh?" Xander chirped, sarcastically.

Gregor just gave him a stern look, while is dislike for this guy, slowly rose.

"Well now, what's with the troubled face?" the soon to be king mocked, "What? Would you like me to bow in your honor and offer you my assistance, Overland?" He continued his assault.

Gregor definitely had a strong dislike of this guy now. He had a problem with everything and anything Xander. First of all, Gregor noticed that Xander looked like him. Well, not in a related way, but like an outsider to this race of pale-skinned, white-haired, violet-eyed people. His skin was not as pale as the others. His hair, long, jet black and curling upwards a little, contrasted the rest of the crowd's stark white appearance. But the thing that not only ticked Gregor off the most, but also, confused him, was Xander's ruby-red eyes, piercing and seemingly evil. Now, if he had green eyes, or violet, Gregor would've assumed he was a Half-Lander, like Hazard. But those red eyes shimmered, like an animal's eyes at night, and they were complemented by his cocky grin, which Gregor wanted to smack right off his face. Of course, he didn't, and remained silent and serious.

"So you really aren't joking about the whole 'Warrior' thing, aren't you?" Xander commented, approaching to get a closer look at this foreigner. Gregor flinched as those devious eyes observed him. "So I suppose, you are the one who kept dear Luxy here from marrying me?" He said, while circling Gregor as everyone in the meeting room's eyes was on them.

In Gregor's mind, he gave a huge sigh of relief. So Luxa did still care for him. Enough so that she would resist marrying this guy. And he wasn't afraid to let Xander know it. "Is someone jealous that the 'queen' loves me more?"

Suddenly, Xander whipped something from the top of his head that was previously obscured to Gregor, since Xander was a few inches taller than him. The object was in Xander's hand in seconds and pressing its sharp edge up against Gregor's neck, faster than his rusty reflexes could react. He winced but didn't try to move, fearing the weapon would pierce his vein. "Ohohoho, Overlander. You are so very lucky I am in a good mood today. But once I become king, I can guarantee your beheading."

"We do not behead guests, especially the Warrior!" An old, raspy voice called from across the room. Gregor had to take a minute to recognize is, but that voice definitely came from Vikus!

Reluctantly, Xander loosened his force on Gregor's neck and pulled his weapon away. "Oh Vikus, you naïve old man! I cannot wait to relieve you from your political position, too! But, whatever. You are the one in charge… for now." Xander stepped away, returning the weapon to his head. But Gregor relieved it wasn't a weapon. It was a crown! Not a traditional one, like Luxa's. No… the devilish item was constructed by bones. And in the front, a single claw stuck out, somewhat decoratively. And Gregor recognized that claw…

"I-is that Ares'…Cl-!" Gregor tried to stumble, reliving old memories of his fallen bond.

"This?" Xander lifted the ghastly crown once more. "Why, I had this specially made! And the crowning piece, this wonderful claw from an unknown Flier! I found it floating in a tub in the infirmary, coated with blood and remains. I could never let such a thing go to waste, so I just had to claim it if no one else did!"

Gregor was now trying extremely hard not to let his hand meet Xander's face. If talking back to him earned beheading, Gregor did not want to know what striking the highness will bring, so he kept his mouth shut and tightened fists by his side. Obviously, Xander could see Gregor's frustration, everyone could! But Xander was especially enjoying it.

"I think we've had enough!" Vikus spoke out once more.

"Well, then. I guess its curtain call for me, until next time. I believe it is time for a bath anyway. That goes for you too, Warrior. You reek of Overland." And with that, Xander strolled off. But he paused when he got to Luxa. "See you tomorrow, my Queen." He kissed her on the cheek. Both Luxa and Gregor winced.

Xander not only managed to make Gregor lose his temper in front of the crowd, but also managed to show Gregor's apparent weakness for Ares and jealousy of Luxa. And even though they just met, and these words were never exchanged, both Gregor and Xander knew that they despised each other.

Gregor just stood there, stunned by the recent events, looking like an idiot.

"Come Gregor. Although they stung, those last words were true. You must wash up for dinner." Mareth carefully added, before assistants whisked him away.

No matter how long Gregor bathed and washed and scrubbed, and no matter how clean he was now, he couldn't hold some knowing questions any longer. He quickly put on the spider thread clothes he was given and joined the others at dinner.

When he got there, he was happy to see Xander wasn't attending; only his friends were there. Around the table, Gregor recalled the old faces: Ripred, Luxa, Vikus, Mareth, Nerissa, Dulcet, Perdita, Howard, Hazard, and of course, Scott. All the food was already set, so it looked like they were just waiting for Gregor. He awkwardly sat and waited for the others to eat. No one did. It looked like Gregor wasn't the only one without an appetite, except Scott, who, obliviously started scarfing down shrimp with cream sauce.

"Let's just get to the questions, Gregor." Ripred just blurted out, to break the silence.

Not missing a beat, Gregor let the questions begin to fly out. "Who exactly is this 'Xander' guy and why did Luxa agree to marry him?"

"Well, "Ripred took charge, "'This Xander guy' didn't get to this point for no reason. I think I should begin a few months back. You see, Xander's father, is now the new general of the Regalian army, after Solovet… passed away."

Gregor nodded, keeping up so far.

"Now, they don't let just anyone become leader of an army these days. Now, Xander's Father is not just an 'anyone'. He was a war hero, from one of the earlier Gnawer wars. A hero, a _warrior_."

"Warrior?" Gregor suddenly got more interested.

"Yes, a warrior. Most at that time believed he was,_ the Warrior."_

"His dad is an Overlander?"

"Yes. One of the most loved ones, before you came along. But after the war, he vanished. Many believed him to be dead, up until a few months ago. After the last war, after you left, he showed up again, but this time, with a… very special son."

"You're talking about Xander's eyes, right?"

"Yes, you've seen them. We all have. They have never been seen before, and I believe, aren't even common in Overlander standards, am I right?"

Gregor nodded.

"The problem is, no one knows who the mother is. Neither Xander, nor his father would speak a word."

Gregor interrupted. "But why is he engaged with Luxa?"

"I'm getting to that!" Ripred shouted, "When Luxa, here, reached sixteen a month or two ago, we needed to search for a king to continue the bloodline. She insisted on you, Gregor, but since we did not know you're current situation in the Overworld, and where to find you, we needed a different king. The Council, still filled with old timers, mainly human to note, insisted on Xander, seeing how they were friends with Xander's father way back when. And since the council's words are final, the marriage was set. Of course, Luxa, very strongly disagreed, both sides came to a conclusion that they will give you a month's time to appear."

"But I did!" Gregor pleaded.

"Yes, you did, about a day or two late. Once the deadline is hit, a week is set for preparations for the wedding!"

"A day!" Gregor's anger rose. He could've saved Luxa from this jerk with he was a day faster!

"Calm down now. None of us here at this table wanted this to happen, but it did. We've all talked with the Council, and we all have been rejected."

Gregor stood up, reputedly, slamming his hands on the table and his chair onto the floor.

"Gregor, please…" Luxa pleaded.

"You must calm yourself!" Mareth, who was sitting next to him, stood too, to settle him back down.

"No." Gregor shoved him away. "And I suppose that there is a prophecy for all this? This is no coincidence, right? What, the Warrior shows up, a day late to stop this stupid wedding!"

Nerissa shook her head. "We do not know, Warrior. Soon after your departure, the prophecy room was found greatly damaged, all of Sandwich's words, chipped away, far too damaged to decipher. We do not have enough evidence to pin on someone."

"That's just great!" Gregor threw his hands in the air and stormed out.

Done! Sorta long Chapter, but hey, at least it came quicker than Dead Dude's. Anyway, enjoy Xander's jerk-iness. xD He is by far, one of the most fun character's I've ever wrote with. His rudeness is just too fun to make up : ) Anyway, enjoy, read, review. That's all I ask for in return for this story to continue along!

Heya~! If you bother just reading all 3 chapters so far in the story, would you mind reviewing please? We'd love your feedback!

-Virawl

**UPDATE **[2/21/11] - Dead Dude can't post due to... personal reasons, so I guess I'll have to take over. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay.

**UPDATE** [5/30/11] - Bam! Back form the dead! If you haven't noticed already from my recent activity on my original account, Virawl. Sorry for the extended absence! School got extremely busy. But, since it's ending soon, I might as well start this up again! Dead Dude is still unable to post, but I hope to type up the next chapter soon and get this fic back up again :)

**BTW** - Speaking of my latest activity, don't forget to check out my newest Percy Jackson fic for all you Percy Jackson fans: Spearhead!

-Virawl


End file.
